There are many possible applications of hydrogen fuel, such as hydrogen-powered vehicles. However, hydrogen in the gaseous state is highly explosive. In the field of hydrogen-powered vehicles, hydrogen may be stored on board the vehicle in high pressure tanks, for example, at 5,000-10,000 psi gas pressure. Such storage systems are not efficient on a volumetric level, and also present serious safety concerns. There is a great commercial need for new methods of storing hydrogen in a safe manner.